This invention relates to a monitor for input of subjective rating scores.
It is desirable that a doctor should know with some degree of reliability the efficacy of the treatment regime that he has prescribed in order to allow the doctor to determine whether the treatment should be adjusted. The doctor will generally ask the patient whether the treatment regime has been helpful, for example in relieving pain, but the reliability of the patient's response could be affected by passage of time and imperfect recollection. It would be helpful to have the patient keep a diary showing the efficacy of the treatment as a function of time so that the doctor can observe any correlation between the patient's scores and, for example, the time at which the patient takes medication, but this is inconvenient for the patient and the validity of the entries in the diary can be impaired if, for example, the patient does not make the entries at the proper times but relies on recollection to make several entries at one time.